Wolf Pack on MSN
by princess23516
Summary: This is me and my best friends as the wolf pack and also a couple of vampires popping in now and then This is only M because of sex refrences and alot of swearing. BTW Erin is myself. What I mention doing in there I don't actually do in real life
1. Chapter 1

Embry Call says:

**hey Jacob**

Erin says:

yo embry

Embry Call says:

**awesome dp**

Erin says:

**thankz dude **

**dude**

**why are my abs ur display pic**

**?!?!?!?**

Embry Call says:

**cos they r**

Erin says:

**weird.....**

Embry Call says:

**sorry**

**why is your name erin?**

Erin says:

**whooops**

Embry Call says:

**and u call me weird**

Erin says:

**its my new girlfriends name.....**

Embry Call says:

**i thought u imprinted on reneesme**

Erin says:

**yeah but i cant wait for her to grow up**

**i have to have a girlfriend for the time being**

Embry Call says:

**no u dnt**

**thts the point of an imprint...CHEATER **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**shut up you imprint LESS GUY!**

Embry Call says:

**i dnt need an imprint**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**SURE U DONT**

Embry Call says:

**Whatever**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**so dude wuu2**

**wanking off?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**hell fucking no**

**im jus eating**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**muffins?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Yes**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i can make that sound so dirty....**

**heh heh heh**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Idiot**

**wuu2?**

**making out with ur new girlfriend (cheater)?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Course**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**u cant keep it in your pants can u?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**course not **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HAV U NO SHAME?????**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**nope **

***waves dick in ur face***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**AHHHHHHHHHH**

You have invited Embry Call IMPRINTLESS to start sending webcam. Please wait for a response or Cancel the pending invitation.

You have invited Embry Call IMPRINTLESS to start viewing webcam. Please wait for a response or Cancel the pending invitation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**wanna see some porno action **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**No**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**lol**

**you sure?!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**yes im fricking sure**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS has declined your invitation to start sending webcam.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS has declined your invitation to start viewing webcam.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**so, wheres quil?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**playing with Claire**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ewwwwwwwww...................**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**how was tht dirty?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

_**playing**_** with Claire**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**EWWWWWW**

**shes only 5**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**wouldnt mind joining him.....**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**thts weird**

**i hate u jacob black**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**you love me really!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**no i dnt**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**brb, erins giving me a bj**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**EWWWWWWWW TMI**

**i hate u..so much**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 will not respond, here is his auto message:**

**DUDES! YOU ARE SO JEALOUS OF ME RIGHT NOW! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING A BJ!**

**I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT 10 MINS!!!!!!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

****

**THTS SO GROSS**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 will not respond, here is his auto message:**

**DUDES! YOU ARE SO JEALOUS OF ME RIGHT NOW! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING A BJ!**

**I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT 10 MINS!!!!!!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**why do u tell me these things**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 will not respond, here is his auto message:**

**DUDES! YOU ARE SO JEALOUS OF ME RIGHT NOW! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING A BJ!**

**I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT 10 MINS!!!!!!**

**Note from MSN: Just remember, the more you respond, the more you will get these auto messages**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**DUDE! IM **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Boo**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**what, is lickle ickle embry jealous wif his lickle ickle cock?!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**im not jealous**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee your not!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**AND MY DICK AINT LITTLE EITHER**

**ive probably had more sex than u**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**really**

**right**

**THIS CALLS FOR A SEX CONTEST**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**a what?!?!?!?!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**sex contest!**

**haven't you ever heard of it before?!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**hell no**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**well, basically, if it was proper sex, you would have kept a thong from each girl so you need to count the thongs you have (only the quillettes do this because its only a quillette tradition to collect the thongs and to have a sex contest)**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok...**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**go on then**

**get ur thongs**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**how many do u hav**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**30**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**u fucker**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i know im a fucker **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**i only hav 15**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HA HA**

**I WIN!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**outta those girls does tht include your sister and mother?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Yup**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**what dude?**

**if their hot, i fuck them**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**one word: incest**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**brb dude**

**im getting dinner**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 said:

**nice dude**

**when i come back ur gone**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry, in my previous chapter, I forgot to give an A/N because I was just too eager to post the first chapter so I'm going to give it now. For this chapter, I would like to give credit to Freefancy1 (read her fanfics) and RippedNotes (read hers too) These are two of my best friends and we had a conversation together yesterday so I wanted to get this on here asap. Hope you like it! Also, today at lunch in school, we were being these characters, IT WAS HILARIOUS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, there is a bit of Harry Potter mentioned, I don't own that either! I also don't own the songs mentioned in this!**_

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yo biatches

and here is the head biatch herself

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

hi Embry.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

Hey

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

hello....DOG.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

HAHA

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

whatever

i know you were never the head cheerleader in skool coz otherwise you would have sucked MY COCK

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

how did i kno u were gnna say tht

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

because your my best friend embry and you know me so well

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

the only way you got on the football team is 'cause you sucked ur coachs cock, u desperate manwhore.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

aww thanks

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i still hate u

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i know you love me

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

hell no

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

I 3 EMBRY CALL

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

...

WTF!!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

he only said thank you because its true.

DOG.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i know im a manwhore THNANKY YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT ROSALIE

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

STUPID DUMB DOG.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

oh yeah and i fucked Emmett

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

at least you know, and... WHAT!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yup

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

no.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

u fucked emmett?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

Yeah

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

since when?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ages ago

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

how long ago?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

like, while rose was hunting last week

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

THTS NOT LONG AGO

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

it is in my world with how much i get up to ;)

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

HELLL NO.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

u so have aids

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

* WALKING OVER TO DOGS LA PUSH*

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

oh shit!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

*BREAKING DOGS FOOT AND STUFFIN IT DOWN HIS ASS*

how do you feel now.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

OH SHIT!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

BASTARD

embry, STOP GOING OH SHIT.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ill just get carlisle to fix it seeing as i fucked him too

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

OH SH...ip

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

yet, i have the feeling that this is ur sick way of having a fantasy.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope

ask edward too, he would have read their minds and i fucked him as well

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

i know you feel as if u did, but u didn't

its not our fault that you love bella, and yet all she feels for you is PITY.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i dont love bella

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes u do

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i imprinted on reneesme and im going out with erin

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

CHEATER

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

oh well

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

U DICKHEAD

u soooooooo have AIDs

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope

i get checked every week

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

O_O

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

YOU SOOOOOOOOO LOVE BELLA.

DONT DENY IT, BITCH.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i dont Head Biatch

SUCK MY COCK

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

she already did

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yup

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

Ask him what he's getting Edward and Bella for a wedding present.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

well im fucking edward while bella watches and masturbates

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

dude thats messed up

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i know

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

where u dropped on your head as a baby or something?

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

DOG IS Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's crack child.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yh embry i was

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

UR LAST NAME IS BLACK AND U R A WEREWOLF.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

its tru

u r

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

so u have to be from harry peter or potter or wateva

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

you actually read those lame books?

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

U HARRY PETER!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

whatever biatches

oh sorry

biatch

*cough* rosalie *cough*

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

those books arent lame

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

go back to school.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

I AM IN SCHOOL U IDIOT

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

WHEN

I NEVER SEE U ANYMORE

u always skip ur classes

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

sex school

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

no such thing

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

really? i have a tutor that comes to my house

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

is it erin?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yup!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i hate you

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

just coz ur jealous that shes my tutor

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

oh so she teaches u BJs

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

ur not a REAL werewolf, he's just a shapes shifting loser.

ive painted ur motorbike BRIGHT PINK!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no actually, i teach her

nice, now i can give it to erin

AWESOME

THANKS ROSE

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

damn...

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

i smashed it as well.

now its a big pile of pink junk.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i can fix it

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

not when its halfway in the ground.

HOW U GONNA FIX THAT!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

dude, im a wolf i can dig it out

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

CONCRETE.

go on, i dare u to dig up concrete.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

get an electric jack hammer

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

FINE ILL JUST MELT THE PILE OF SHIT.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

ROSALIE STOP TRYING U ARE FAILING MISERABLY

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i can just buy new parts

i have the money

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

FROM WHERE

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

U WONT WHEN IVE BURNED IT.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

college fund

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

im not saying where while rose is here, she will find it and burn it

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

how do u hav money u cant even buy shoes

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

my college fund

dad thinks i dont know where it is

well GUESS WHOS WRONG!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

u

in so many ways

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

U KNOW WHAT.

GO AND DIE,

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yup but hes wrong because i do know where it is

rosalie just leave

you are failing miserably

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i hate u all

u 2 rose

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i thought you loved rosalie coz i hated her?

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

but she got annoying

and now i hate her again

but not as much as i hate u

i REALLY hate u

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i know

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

Gd

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

Or else, stay off the internet, or anywhere else you might get exposed to intelligence.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

im sex intelligent ;)

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

failure.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

jus like Emmett

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

at least u can have a degree in failing.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

Yup

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

Jacob Black - I wanna La Push you off a cliff!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

cool

i do that all the time!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

cliff diving rose

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ITS AWESOME

ISNT EMBRY

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

AWESOME RUSH

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

...

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

COME ON DUDE, YOU KNOW THIS IS THE ONE THING YOU CANT DISAGREE WITH WITH ME

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

...

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

TOO COOL FOR VAMPIRES

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

YEAH DUDE

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

nah, thats lame.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ONLINE HIGH FIVE

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

WEREWOLVES RULE AT CLIFFDIVING

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*5*

:

*5*

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

mountains r MUCH HIGHER

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says

mountains would b MORE AWESOME

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

you do know when we go out of town we do mountain diving too

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

too awesome

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

HIGH 5 EMBRY

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*5*

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

*5*

i still hate u jake

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i love you to embry

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

yh... of course you go mountain diving (LIAR)

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

we have recordings and everything

all the recordings are on facebook

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

FACEBOOK!!!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

NOOBS.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

YEAH DUDE

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i wanna go on a sugar rush

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

dude, go get rosalies muffins then

u get it?!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

EXCUSE ME.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

brb gnna drink a whole load of COLA

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

COLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BRB

IM GOING TO GET BEER AND COLA

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

*JACKS JACOBS BEEER AND COLA*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

dw i just have loads more

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

UR SO FRIGGIN IRRITATING

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

BK OMG SUGAR RUSH

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

TO PINK

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

but my name is rosalie.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

EMBRY SHUT UP

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

LA

LA

LA

LA

LAA

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

OMG EMBRY

I KNOW THAT SONG

LA

LA

LA

LA

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA

NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

LA LA LA LA WEE LA LA LA LA WOO

PARRY GRIPP

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yeah man

RAH RAH RAH AH AH

ROMA ROMA MA

GA GA O LA LA

WE ARE THE QUILLETES

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR

RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH RUSH

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

SHUT THE HELL UP.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

OK Rosalie Darling, Love of my life

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

COUGH COUGH

SORRY WHAT!?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*STICKS MY COCK IN UR MOUTH*

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

*BREAKS COCK INTO P I E C E S*

go cry.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

dw carlisle will fix it

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

jake u nasty

rose u bitchy

u and leah b best buddies

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry u sugary

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

U THINK YOUR SO HOT JACOB STINKIN BLACK. WITH UR TANNED SELF, UR STUPID EIGHT PACK, AND UR EYES AND UR SHORT HAIR AND UR STUPID ASS VOICE. : D

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

AND YOU ROSE

YOU THINK YOUR SO SEXY WITH YOUR LONG FLOWING BLONDE HAIR AND YOUR THIN FIGURE WITH YOUR SEXY SEDUCTIVE VOICE AND YOUR BIG BREASTS BUT GUESS WHAT! YOUR NOT!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

rose, you take notice of all that coz im hot

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

he hot

im hot

werewolf all hot

HOT

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

SHUT UP U DOG.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i fucked bella yesterday

rose sexy

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

and yet, u seem to notice EVERYTHING about me

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

AND YOU TOO

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

i know u like me, its ok

NOT.

haha got ya.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

werewolf = HOT

vampire = SEXY

HOT IS BETTER

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

YEAH

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

SHUT UP.

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

JACOB BLACK!

JACOB BLACK!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ROSALIE HALE!

ROSALIE HALE!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

JACOB HOT BLACK!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

EMBRY HOT CALL

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ROSALIE SEXY HALE!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i fucked bella yesterday

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nice one embry!

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

YAY FOR YOU.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

thnks

shes hot

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

wanna do it again but threesome?!

oh yeah, did you get a thong?!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

HELLL YH

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

COOL NOW YOU HAVE 16 THONGS IN UR COLLECTION

14 MORE AND YOU'LL BE UP TO MY STANDARD

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

YH

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

JACOB BLACK U IDIOT,

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

Wait

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no sorry i mean 18 MORE AND YOU'LL BE UP TO MY STANDARD

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

JACOB BLACK U HOT IDIOT.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i fucked 4 more girls today

ROSALIE HALE U SEXY IDIOT

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

SHUT UP U THINK UR SOO DAMN HOT.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

cos he is

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

n-no he isnt.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes yes he is

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

SHUT UP ROSALIE U THINK UR SO DAMN SEXY

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

cos she is

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

n-no she isn't

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes yes she is

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

i am sexy, but jacob is just...annoying.

.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i am hot, but rosalie is just...stupid

i mean yeah

yeah shes stupid

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

stumbling?

Hmmm

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

u like each other, dnt ya?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NOOOOOOO

NO WAY

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

YES WAY

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

HOW COULD YOU LIKE EVEN CONSIDER THAT

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

cos its tru

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO ITS NOT

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

U LOVE HER

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO I DONT

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

AND SHE LOVES U BK

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO SHE DOESNT

DO YOU ROSALIE

ROSALIE

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

NO I DONT.

U MUST BE KIDDING.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

NOPE

U LOVE HIM

U THINK HES HOT AND HE THINKS UR SEXY

IT MAKES SENSE

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO I DONT

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes u do

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no embry

I DONT

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes u do

plus alice told me right after this convo u guys hav sex

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

WHAT?!

NO

WAY

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes

better make tht 19 thongs

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

PARDON WHAT!

U LIE.

LIAR!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

IM NOT LYING

ASK ALICE

u guys constantly lust over each other ask jasper

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO WE DONT

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

JACOB BLACK U R NOT HOT, U R ANNOYING. ANNOYING Wolf breath

Fur ball

Freak of nature.

Go back to your kennel/doghouse,

Fido/Rover

Fido/Rover

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

DNT DENY IT U LIKE HIS BODY U WANNA FUCK HIM SO DAMN BADLY and emmett doesnt mind

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

Lunar obsessed freak

Moon worshiping lycan

Lunar obsessed freak

Moon worshiping lycan

SHUT UP EMBRY!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

defensive, much?

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

Scooby

what?

who's defensive.

im not.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

yes u fucking are

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

Cat-hater

Half-breed

Dog-breath

Woofy

stupid mutt

moronic dog

sick minded pup (Jacob only)

Space Heater (Jacob only)

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

defensive again i see

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

im not, gosh.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

psychotic rant

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

go hav sex with himnow

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

no.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

lol

_**-15 Minutes Later-**_

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

did u hav sex?

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

NO!

jake, say NO!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

he wont

he wants to

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO WAY

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

seeeeee!

EVEN JAKE SAID SO

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

cos u told him

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

I DIDNT.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO WAY

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

Whatever

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

Grrrrrrrr

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

u so love each other

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ur so irritating sometimes embry

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

jaspers is getting horny cos of ur lust for each other

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

...

What

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

whatever

hes probably just horny anyway

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

ok, he does look a bit crazed actually but NO!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

Yes

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ITS NOT US

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

how do u kno

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

ITS BELLA AND EDWARD.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

theyre out hunting

with nessie

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

they're probably having sex already in the woods

nessie can run and hunt by herself

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

YH!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

no she cant

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i think i would know since i imprinted on her

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

but ur cheating on her

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

not nessicarly coz shes not old enough yet

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

Still

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

fuck rosalie already so tomorrow u can brag about and i can say "i hate u"

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

LOL

I MEAN WHATY

jakey, stop bein so damn HOT

SHIT!"

WRONG CONVO.

IGNORE THAT

NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

IGNORE!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

Rosy, stop being so sexy, its making me horny

DAMMIT

RONG CONVO

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

I KNEW IT

I WAS RITE

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry

YOU DIDNT SEE NUTIN

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i saw everything

when were u gnna tell me?

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

U DIDNT. SEE ANYTHING. IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*NODS HEAD*

IF YOU SAY YOU SAW ANYTHING, ROSE WILL TAKE CARE WITH YOU AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE PIECES

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

i want my life

i wont say a word but OMG WHEN WERE U GNNA TELL ME

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

if there is any left.

TELL U ABOUT WHAT1

HMM!

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

damn i hate u both

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

its ok

i luv u too

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

and i love you too rosalie *growl*

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

erm.

ok.

LOL

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

rosalie? laughing?

thts like leah smiling

WEIRD

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

jake, put ur top back off, ur better like that. u kno alice's prediction that embry apparently knew, yh i knew that ageeeeeees ago, but there is MUCH MORE INVOLVED. much more sexy stuff ;D

OMFG THIS THING IS STUPID.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

what thing

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

this MSN thing.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

your typing you mean

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

im writing stuff it comes out on THIS CONVO.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

LOL

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

IM COMING ROUND NOW JAKE.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

well embry, me and rose have to go, we have some buisness to attend to... *JUMPS ON ROSALIE AS SHE WALKS IN THE DOOR*

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 has left the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 has left the conversation.

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS:

Weird......

_**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter?**_

_**Give us some ideas of what you want in the next chapter and who you want please!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys.**_

_**WOW IM PROUD OF MYSELF**_

_**3 CHAPTERS IN 3 DAYS!!! **_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying it!!**_

_**In the next chapter we will have some more characters coming in.**_

_**Special thanks to Freefancy1 (aka Embry) and RippedNotes (aka Rosalie). Read Their Fanfics please**_

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**hi bry.**

**hi.....**

**u.**

**...**

**...!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**hi rosy posy**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**what!?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**hi rosy posy**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**...**

**ROSALIE.**

**is my name**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**it should b rosy posy**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**and why is that?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**cos it makes u sound pretty even though u arent **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**and yet, i catch u staring at me like ALL the time**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**im not staring at you im staring at alice **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**yh, "ok"**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**its tru**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**btw, bella asked u to come round, but u have to wear flea collars.**

**we dont want fleas**

**they will probably freeze.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**shutup**

**and vamps cant get fleas**

**yo jake where u at??**

**iz jake dead**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**hopefully.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**SHUTUP**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**it wud b great if he is**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**no it would**

**i mean wouldnt**

**so wuu2 leech?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**answer the question then**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**hey sorry**

**im back**

**i needed to piss**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**tmi**

**thnks**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**THANKS FOR DEFENDING ME EMBRY!!!!!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**... i was hoping you were dead.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**shut up sparky**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**YH I SPARKLE AND WHAT!?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**u sparkle like a bitch fairy**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**its like when you were born you were covered in glue and then rolled in glitter and it never came off**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HA GD ONE **

***5***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***5***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**I dazzle.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**noyou dont, you look like a bloody christmas tree! THAT HAS 5000000000 CHRISTMAS LIGHTS ON IT**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**your the reason we have blind people**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**NICE ONE EMBRY**

***5***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***5***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**thats only in the sun.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**WHATEVER**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**you know people like to go out in the sun**

**ESPICALLY IN FORKS SO YOU ARE THE REASON THEY ARE BLIND**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**at least im not a shape-shifting loser.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**at least im not a soulsucker**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**OH SNAP!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***5***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***5***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**IM NOT A HAIRBALL.**

**unlike some.**

**ANWAY.**

**y***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**did we say hairball?**

**NO SO YOU FAILED**

**You should have said "AT LEAST IM NOT A HAIRBALL"**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**the reason y i forced myself to add u to this is to tell u that bella told me to tell u that APPARENTLY i like you. Bella is over my shoulder right now so i have no choice. **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HA HA**

**BELLA FUCK HER AND GO ON WEBCAM TO ME **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**bella said she will kill u.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Whatever**

**she wouldnt coz she'd be breaking her daughters heart **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**dude u love cheating**

**i kno tht**

**and bella u fucked a popsicle**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**U TOO ROSALIEEEE**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HA**

**great**

***sigh* WHY MUST I SAY THIS PAUL**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**actually it was a space-heater. AND I HAVE BURNS.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**paul is forcing me to say that i like rosalie too**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HAHA**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**u kno its true.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**no its not**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**PAUL RULEZ**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**we fucked yesterday and thats it!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**excuse me, but whoever put that in ur head...**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**EXCUSE ME**

**I HAVE THE SAVED CONVO TO PROVE TI**

**IT***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**NO u dont **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**CHECK !**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**i dont like u anyway.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL DENIAL**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**we fucked**

**thats it**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**alice sed u did**

**OMG ARE YOU SURE LEAH?????**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**What**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**LEAH JUS TOLD ME THT PAUL AND BELLA FUCKED YESTERDAY**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**OMG**

**WHY PAUL**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**leah sed alice told her**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**WHY PAUL THATS JUST NASTY**

**THATS LIKE FUCKING YOUR SISTER IN LAW**

**I MEAN SISTER IN LAWS MUM**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HOW?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**reneesme is my imprint, paul is like a bro to me and bella is reneesme's mum**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**no thts a fail**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**not really**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**yes it is**

**its not like fucking your sister in law at all**

**U FUCKED ROSALIE THTS WRONG**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**sister in laws MUM**

**i fucked my aunt-in-law actually!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**THTS WRONG**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**CAN U JUST STOP!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok rosey-posey**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**LETS PLAY "TRUTH AND DARE"**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**AWESOME**

**so whos gonna start?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**u.**

**then me.**

**thn the otha guy.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i pick DARE**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**no, U PICK TRUTH.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**no dare**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**FINE.**

**u have to......... go to edward and call him deadward all day and say that he shud relli go on holiday and gt a tan**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok **

**lemme ring him **

***rings edward***

**"hey deadward!"**

**"How ya doing?"**

**"Cool, Well,I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on holiday with me?"**

**"I have spare tickets PLUS YOU REALLY NEED A TAN!!!!!"**

**"BYE DUDE!!!!"**

***hangs up***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**XD**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**epic fail on tv right no**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**he just asked WTF was that all about and he is coming ova to go rip ur head off**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**now***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**cool**

**so rosalie**

**TRUTH OF DARE**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**iduno.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**pick one bitch**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OK.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**hurry up batsy**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**dare?**

**BATSY!**

**MUTT.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Lol**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**whatever tick**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok dare**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**lets plot embry!!!!!!!!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**oh shyt.**

**no, only u can choose**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**im plotting...**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**nope**

**we both get to choose**

**I KNOW**

**ROSALIE! I DARE YOU TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE IN A BIKINI AND STAY THE NIGHT WITHOUT GETTING CHANGE THEN TOMORROW NIGHT YOU HAVE TO STAY AT EMBRY'S BUT WEAR NOTHING**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**OH YH**

**wait**

**...**

**EWWWWWWWWW**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**embry, she has big tits, be happy**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**fine **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**im not going to embry.**

**HELL NO**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**u hav to**

**its the dare**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HELL YH**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**I AM NOT GOING NO WHERE NAKED.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**yes you are!**

**what the hey, you can fuck embry too**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**NOOOOOOO!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS has been added to the conversation.

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**ROSALIE SHALL NOT DO IT.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**FINE JUST DO THE ORIGINAL DARE**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**WAT HELL NO**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**IF YOU FORFIT WE SHALL DO SOMETHING CRUELLER**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**OHHHHH**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**the original dare?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**where u have to come to my house in a bikini and spend the night then the next day spend the night at embrys house naked**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**I AM NOT GOING TO EMBRYS HOUSE.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**U HAV TO SO FUCKING DO IT**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**fine, r u forfiting**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**wait, just out of interest, what is the forfeit dare?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**we cant tell you that until u forfeit or do this one**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**thts the rules**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**ill styl do the 1st dare, but i want to know the forfeit.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**we cant tell you **

**now come to my house now Rosalie**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**fine. im bringing my laptop with me.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**incase of any EMERGENCIES.**

**OK**

**BRB**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Kk**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**oh righ**

**1 second**

**need to pull up my pants**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**WHAT!?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**EWWWWWWWW**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**oh god.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**just getting it ready for u rose**

***opens the door***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**u pounced on her didnt u?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Nope**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**GET OFF.**

**MY LAPTOP.**

**NOW.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**OMG**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**LEAVE IT ALONE!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***waves hard dick in ur face***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**IM TRRRRRRRYING TO TYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPE**

**IM LOCKING MYSELF IN THE BEDROOM.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**haha sexual abuse**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok, now EMBRY**

**TRUTH OR DARE**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**dare im adventurous**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**STOP JUMPING INFRONT OF ME! IM TRYING TO RUN**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**right Rosalie**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**FINE IM GOING IN UR BEDROOM.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**what should we give embry as a dare**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***locks self in bedroom***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**nice rose, just get comfy on the bed **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**WHAT NO!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**EWWWWW HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**UR NOT COMING IN HERE.**

**GO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**;P**

**right rose**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**HAH I DONT EVEN SLEEP.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**what should we give embry as a dare**

**dw, you can rape me in my sleep if you want**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ewwwwwwwww**

**i jus keep gettin surprised**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**i duno, get embry to go "confess" his lust for........ PAUL!**

**THEN TRY AND KISS HIM THEN RUN AWAY**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**YEAH**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**WAT**

**NO**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OH YH.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**NO**

**NO x 1000**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***trying to close this window, but it wont budge***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**jacob had it permanetly like tht**

**always**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**its easier for when im on duty**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**nah, he opened it and it got stuck in the ceiling.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**anyway i forfeit tht dare**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OH CRAP U CAN COME IN FROM THE WINDOW!**

**ok, u HAVE TO GO CONFESS UR LOVE TO EDWARD.**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok edward will kno its a dare before i get there**

**HA**

**IN YO FACE**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**How**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**fine then.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**he cant see the future**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***goes to edwards house***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**u cant see the future oh anything like tht wen it comes to u dogs.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**shut up sparky, oh yeah, the sun wanted to ask if you could work for him today? he wants a vacation**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**JACOB GO AWAY.**

**STOP TRYING TO CLIMB THRU THE WINDOW.**

***DROPS LAPTOP ON BED***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***chases rosalie with dick waving around***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok edward hates me**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HA**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**CANT HE READ MINDS**

**I THOUGHT HE WOULD KNOW**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**he can but not ours you idiot**

**ME AGAIN**

**I CHOOSE DARE**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**i dare u to get the heck away from me.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i forfeit**

**well he can read ours but he cant see the future**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**i dare u to run forward and dont stop**

**jump thru windows**

**leap over fences.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok *runs foward into rosalie shoving own dick in her ass***

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**.FORWARD.**

**no fail**

**u have to leap ovr me.**

**and bust thru shit**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**well im busting through u**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Ewwww**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OMG UR SO DISGUSTING.**

**LEAP. OVER. ME**

**GET OFF MAN**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**rosalie just move out the way**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**OK *leaps over and shoves dick in other end***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**use your brain**

**blondie**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**LOL OH YH**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**then i forfeit**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

*** moves out way**

**TOO LATE U ALREADY ACCEPTED**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i done it but u werent happy**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Lol**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**i said DONT STOP U STOPPED. CARRY ON RUNNING.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i forfeit**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**this is a stupid dare**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**EXACTLY EMBRY**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok i accept the forfeit**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**gimme a proper dare embry**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**YOUR NEW DARE IS TO HAVE NO SEXUAL CONTACT FOR A WEEK STARTING NOW!!!!! (this starts from kissing to actual sex)**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**YES!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**so im allowed to kiss?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**oh right**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA\**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**can i wank?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Sad**

**ok**

**what if i dont have sex but can do other things **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**im just gna DANCE now becuz u cant do nothing!**

**.ALL**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***DANCES***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**no sexual contact**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**like make a girl have an orgie by touching her with a flower (that happened in the film 40 days 40 nights)**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

**THTS SEXUAL CONTACT**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**(that happened in the film 40 days 40 nights)**

**not really**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***WATCHES JACOB STRUGGLE TO KEEP STILL***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**torture hahahaha**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***DANCES SEXY***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**rosalie, u failed coz by typing im moving**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**FINE THEN**

***WATCHES JACOB STRUGGLE TO KEEP AWAY FRM ME***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**betta**

**ok rosalie truth or dare**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Truth**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Do u love jacob and did u enjoy fucking him?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**brb guys need to piss**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**k**

**TMI**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**no and no**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**LIES!!!!!!!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**why did u fuck me then and say i was one of da best afterwards?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**I DIDNT **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**u did**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**LIES ROSY POSY LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OK GOSH.**

**no and yes?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**im gonna go piss in a minute**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**TMI AGAIN**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Lol**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok my turn**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**yes and yes LOL**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**truth or dare embry**

**OMG U LOVE ME?!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**AWWWWWWWW**

**and truth**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**IS YOUR DICK LESS DEN 7''**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**how big is it den**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**11"**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**LIES**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**LIAR**

**SHOW ME**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**EWWWW**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**eww show u?**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**rosalie, when we go on patrol i mean**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**fine**

**im not lying tho**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***phases to wolf***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**IN THE HOUSE**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**no i went outside**

**its hard to type with paws**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**lol**

**ok **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**meet me in the middle of the forest embry**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***phases and runs to forest***

**yh ur rite it is hard**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**how big is ur dick when its hard then embry?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OMG!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**im not saying**

**at all**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok well change back to a human**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Ok**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**WAIT NO WAIT WAITWAIT**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***phases back***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**WOW**

**IT IS 11''**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**told ya**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***THROWING CLOTHES AT U PPL***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**thanks rose**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**thnks**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***phases to human***

***puts on clothes***

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***puts clothes on***

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ME NOW**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

***takes off shirt***

**i dont wear shirts**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**U put a shirt on, then took it off? Wtf**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**i wanted to put it on**

**SHUTUP IM WEIRD**

**accept it**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**BRB**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**anyway jake truth or dare**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**DARE**

**.........**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**i dare u to take off rosalies top off with your teeth but the other dare still applies (so after no sexual contact)**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok**

**but shes wearing a bikini**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**exactly **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**cool dude!**

***rips bra off with teeth***

**now i can just stare at them and if i get hard, i didnt touch it! **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok watever**

**jus no wanking**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ok **

**rose come on!**

**brb**

**need to piss**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Kk**

**blind blond bland blend blund**

**blund is the odd one out**

**its not a word**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Back**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**hey scroll up and read it**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**bk dude**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Hey**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**truth or dare Rosalie**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**rosalie is reading from where we left off**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**dare**

**ok......**

**WAIT WHAT THE HELLL JAKE GIV ME MY TOP BACK**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i dare u to fuck embry**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**he cant**

**YAY**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**truth i meant soz**

**im playin 2 gmez**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**no no u cant pick truth now**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**u said dare so HA**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**DO THE DARE**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Accident**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**oh well **

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO ACCIDENT**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**it was**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NO I DNT GIVE A CRAP**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**rosalie, just do it**

**embry really wants u to**

**think of it as a favour**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**I HATE U!**

**TRUTH I SAY.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**NO**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HELL FUCKING NO**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**fine.**

**l8tr.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**fine, do a truth**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**YAY**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Mannnnn**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**choose a truth then**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**would u fuck embry?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Nope**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**YES SHE WOULD**

**SHES LYING**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**too much of a bro to me. NO I SAID.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**right, embry, ur turn**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**fine dare**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i dare u to fuck Rosalie**

**u can do watever u want to her**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**WOOHOO**

**WOOHOO**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**no i have a say dont take the piss**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**ok fine**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Brb**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**u hav a say**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**laptops about to die**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**Ha**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**l8tr cuz i has 2 say with jake tdai memba?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**tomorrow i fufill my dare for u will already b naked**

**part of ur dare**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Kmt**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**right I CHOOSE TRUTH**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Okkk**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**whose the best uve fucked**

**and do u love rosalie**

**cos she loves you**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**what is ur "relationship" with me? aka, aqquaintance, friends, maybe something more, or GF**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**answer all 3**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**Yh**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**between erin and Rosalie**

**yh**

**maybe something more**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**CHEATER awww and awwwwwwww**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**...**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**no actually, he DUMPED erin yesterday**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**no i didnt!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ERIN BITCH BYE BYE!!!!!!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i didnt!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**i hate you**

**u should**

**OH MY SHIT!!!!!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**well, she doesnt know ive dumped her yet**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**SHIT**

**SHIT**

**SHIT IM SCARED**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**Y**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**?**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**SOME WEIRDO JUS CARTWHEELED IN MY HOUSE**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

****

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HA**

**wait i think i know her.....**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**LOOOL**

**Lmao**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**she sed her name is Melissa**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**XD**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**shes hawt**

**SHIT AGAIN**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**OMFG I KNOW HER**

**u know shes a wolf**

**shes a blue wolf!**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**I JUS IMPRINTED ON HER**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**OMG EMBRY**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**LOL**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**IM NOT IMPRINT LESS ANYMORE**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**UR NOT IMPRINTLESS ANYMORE**

Embry Call IMPRINTLESS says:

**NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i went into school the other day and it was a very rare occasion that i decided to come in and i met her, we were talking and suprisingly i didnt fuck her, we are just friends**

**btw i wont fuck her**

**i dont fuck other ppls imprints**

**awww rose, your laugh is so cute**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

***blushes***

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**awwwwww**

**melissa reading ova my shoulder**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HEY MELISSA**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**u have a 8 pack! i just counted**

**i was close enuf to check this tym**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**melissa sed hi jake**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**HEY MELISSA**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**and to rosalie she sed hi blondie**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**FUCK OFF MELISSA. **

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**melissa!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**soz i get jealous EASILY**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**be nice!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**LOL**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**awww rose**

**OH YEAH**

**BACK TO TRUTH OR DARE**

**ROSE ITS YOUR TURN**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**BRB talking to Dave**

**on fone**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**dave?**

**Who's dave?**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**yh**

**dnt u worry**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**Ok**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**rose, whos dave**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**it dont matter jake **

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**!!!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**rose who is he**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**jake is really nice**

**lettin me talk to dave on the fone**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**who is he?!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**awww dave said im cute**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**!!!!!!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ROSALIE!**

**WHO IS DAVE?!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**rrrrrroooooossssssyyyyy------ppppppoooooosssssssyyyyyy!!!!!!**

**ROSE!!!! ROSALIE!!!! ROSY-POSY!!!!**

**WHOSE DAVE**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

***TAKES ROSALIES PHONE* LISTEN DAVE! DONT YOU EVER RING ROSALIE AGAIN GET IT?! OTHERWISE I WILL RIP YOU TINY FUCKING BRAIN FROM YOUR SKULL GOT IT?!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**OMG JAKE!**

**I TEACH DAVID ENGLISH IN TUTORING LESSONS!**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT?!**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**cause it was funny watching u get hyped.**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**WHY IS YOUR STUDENT CALLING YOU CUTE ANYWAY**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

**dudes as much i love lover tiffs i hav to go now. melissa is being seductive BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL has left the conversation.

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**he is the same age as me, well thats what HE thinx anyway**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i have to go rose, need to sort some things out BYE**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**k **

**baii**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**ill see you tonight **

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**im in the same room as u**

**FAIL**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**i know, i have to sort some things out though**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**well, actually i locked u out**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**window rose**

**window**

Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:

**k bye**

**LOL**

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

**bye!**

**see you tonight **

_**A/N: So what do you think? Give me some ideas please! Review is well please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__** I hope you guys are enjoying it!!**_

_**Special thanks to Freefancy1 (aka Embry) and RippedNotes (aka Rosalie). Read Their Fanfics please**_

_**If you review it may help us update faster ;)**_

_**BTW, I know in the last chapter I said we will be having some more characters coming in but there isn't. Sorry about that, My friend who was meant to be playing a character was being stupid and didn't come online but we may have chapter 5 up tonight as well so FINGERS CROSSED!

* * *

**_

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**what is up my bro**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**hi**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**hi?**

**thats it?**

**just hi?**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**yes**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**u boring dick**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I am not boring.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**yes u are**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Well, if that is what you would like to think of me, so be it**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**why r u acting/typing weird**

**you dnt type properz**

**ever**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**This is how I normally act Embry**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**LIES**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**It is**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**u never act like this and why arent u abbrievating and shit**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**By the way, Leah has an e-mail address now, here it is:**

**.uk**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**oh awesome**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I have changed my ways**

**Let me add Rosalie to this conversation now**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 has been added to the conversation.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Hello Rosalie**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**hi embry.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**hi**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**whoever said hi, i don't know you.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**i sed hi**

**u do kno me**

**SHUTUP**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**because it looks as if the person who said hi has a name that rhymes with yacob flack. **

**and right now, i hate him for what he done the other day.**

**so yh.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**My name rhymes with Yacob Flack**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**nah, it rhymes with orange.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**LOL**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**If I were to change my name it would but I haven't and I will not.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**shut up yacob.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**ROSALIE WHAT DID HE DO YESTERS**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**what did yacob do? oh. WELL...**

**i was over at the cliffs with yacob flack, where you knuckle heads decided to throw each other off from. then he thought that it would be hilarious if he pushed me, in full clothing off the cliff and then dive after me.**

**i asked him why he dont that.**

**done***

**he said. i wanted to be superman.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I have changed now.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**yh ok. how?**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I have found God in my life**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**HAHA no seriously**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I have.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOOOL "OK"**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**JACOB, STOP LYING seriously what**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**That is the truth Embry.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**so if i were to go to your place, in nothing but a MINI skirt and a bra, you wouldn't try anything?**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I have found the sin in my life plus lying is a sin.**

**No Rosalie, of course not**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**ok if u believe in christ then...**

**THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELES U**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**you've turned gay.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Yes**

**It does Compele me**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**SAY WHAT?!**

**AND SAY WHAT?! AGAIN**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**SUPER GAY.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I am not gay. Being gay is a sin, I must wait or sex until I am married, I will no longer have sex. I love Nessie and I will wait**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**WOW. **

**you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lying.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I am not**

**Lying is a sin therefore I shall not lie.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**i hate u so much jake**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**wow.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Why must you hate Embry?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**WTF?????**

**WHO R U**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**right. i am going to jakes house.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**We must all have love in our lives, the way Jesus loves us!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**i have love: melissa**

**my gorgeous blue wolf**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

***rugby tackles jake"**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Rosalie can you please get off me?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**NO**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**"straddles him down until he admits his lying ways"**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Good for you Embry, I hope you have a happy life.**

**I am not lying Rosalie**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**OMG WHAT HAV U DNE WITH JACOB BLACK THE DICKHEAD WHO HAS LOTS OF SEX EVERYDAY**

**WHO I HATE BUT LOVE COS HES MY BEST BUD**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Christ and I met and we just connected. He showed me the error in my ways.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**where is christ?**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Everywhere.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOOOOOOOOOOOL**

**"MAKES OUT WITH JACOB"**

**YOU - WILL - TELL - ME -THE - TRUTH**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**Rosalie *pushes hand infront of her mouth* I will not betray my dear Nessie!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**rose keep doing wat u doing**

**he will crack**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOOL **

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I will not betray her.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**YES U WILL**

**U ALREADY HAVE**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**No Embry, I have seen my errors.**

**I have found hope.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**You're right**

**I too have found the errors in my ways**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**pulls covers off jakes bed, puts over me n jake n laptop, for ENCLOSED SPACE.**

**embry, really?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**HECK NO**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOL**

**starts laughin uncontrollably**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**I SPIT IN UR DIRECTION JAKE *spits***

**EWWWW**

**I SPAT IN MY SCREEN**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**:|**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**its cool i cleaned it**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOL LOL**

**I CANT STOP LAUGHIN!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**oh god not another laughing fit**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOOOOOL**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**ROSALIE SHUTUP**

**jake plz stop being holy **

**ur turning into edward**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**he practically is edward.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**HELL FUCKING**

**NO**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**oh look jake, your skin is paler**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**I WILL NEVER BE EDWAR**

**D**

**FUCK FUCK FUCK**

**ARGH!**

***RUNS TO BATHROOM TO CHECK SKIN***

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**yep, your skin is paling, and your eye colour has changed LOL**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**YES AND MY DICKHEAD IS BACK**

**oh shit...**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

***WETS FACE***

**LIAR!**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**LOOL**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**U KNOW IT IS A SIN TO LIE RIGHT?!**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**hi 5 embry!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

***5***

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

***5***

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**bastards....**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**ok, im gonna go now that your're back to yourself**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**bad christian stop swearing**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

***pulls rosalie down onto cock***

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 has left the conversation.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**im back now,**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**whyd u leev**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**i had to attack jake with my killer claws**

**hes over in the corner huggin his laptop**

**LOL, maybe next time, you won't attack me**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**but u liked rite**

**?**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**u know u liked it ;)**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**NO! I WASNT EXACTLY EXPECTING IT.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**sure u werent ;)**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**;)**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**;)**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**u know what im like :)**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**believe in the wink**

**;)**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**;)**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**;)**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**oh lord.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**the wink is awsome**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**THE MIGHTY WINK**

**;)**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**;)!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**U CANT WINK WITH ONLY ONE EYE. GET MY DRIFT? I WILL POKE ONE EYE OUT.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**u can ;)**

**just draw another eye on ur face**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**SO DUMB.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**so embry hows everything going wif the girl if ya get wat i mean ;)**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

***tries to sneak out of jakes room***

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**eh i dont care rose**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**me and melissa are jus FANTASTIC**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**any dets?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**any wat?**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**deats***

**(details)**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**yh but i aint gnna tell u dem**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**come on dude**

**a lil bit?**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**hi. im still alive, in case you cared.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**we dont**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**gr8.**

**dont talk to me EVER again.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**awww lovers tiff**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**wtf**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**u kno wat ur fking**

**A VAMPIRE, eh? ;)**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**no.**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**i jus learnt something**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**wat**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**Throwing holy water at Edward and screaming the power of Christ compels you isn't funny.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**i learnt something too. **

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**Asking Jacob if he's imprinted yet isn't funny either.**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**i learnt that jacob is a moody bitch, and will never know what love is cause he is a fucking moron.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**actually i do because i love nessie**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**no, not that kind. moody bitch. no wonder bella doesnt love you, you are so immature.**

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**:|**

**ill be back soon**

***goes to bathroom and locks door***

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**k...**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**she didnt mean to offend**

**lets reprehend**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**huh?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**forget it**

**jus never mind**

**HA HA HA STOP IT!**

**Rosalie BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

**huh again?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**sorry melissa is tickling me**

**acob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**anyway dudes**

**bye**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee jake dikhead

* * *

**

_**A/N: R& R PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is very emotional so I hope you like it. Special thanks to featherquills (read her fanfics, they are about harry potter but are really good)**_

**Chapter 5**

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Jacob.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yo leah

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

so. Whos ur latest fuck buddy?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

!

i dont know actually....

i neva got her name....

she only got mine...

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

thats so sad.

I swear you've fucked nearly all the pack by now

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope not the pack!

the cullens ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

eurgh.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:)

so watcha doing?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

well...at least u got to fuck the person you love

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i will when shes a bit older :)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

so who you planning to have next then? Bet its someone in the pack.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

maybe ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Oh really and who's that?

Embry?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Stop the press. I bet ur gonna do ur self.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

try guess ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

don't play games Jacob. Who are you planning to fuck now? I won't tell them. Well...hope I don't

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

hrmmmm....

their name ends with a h

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

so your gay now? How interesting.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

their name begins with an l

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

don't worry. You will have to come out of your 'kennel' soon about it

I'm the only female I'm the pack. So u must be gay

I'll warn the others

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

well its someone from the pack that isnt male

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

oh shit. Wait. Their names starts with l..and ends in h...fuck. Thats me!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yup you got it ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

dont your hopes or your cock up. Its not gonna happen

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

I have my ways ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Rape dosent count Jacob

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

not rape!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

then there fore you have no way.

so dont even bother

:P

no way. U can't do it. U won't do it.

I'm not bella

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

im over bella

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I was joking when I said rape

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

well u won't be getting over me. Or ontop of me. Or under me for that matter

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

thats what you think ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

how do u plan to do it? Get me drunk

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

then how.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

my charm!

i can be really sweet at times

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

yea...puppy eyes don't work

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

not like that

if i really like a girl, i can be really sweet

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

yes. But u don't like me. U just want someone to fuck

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope

i like you leah

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

like hell you do. U just want someone to fuck . Just like the rest of them

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

np

no*

i like you leah

i know i imprinted on reneesme but i like you

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

R u drunk?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

thats what they all say. Jacob. U just want to fuck. U couldnt care less after that

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

i like you leah! can't you understand that?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u 'like' me. Unfortuantwly Sam 'liked' me. It didnt stop him leaving me did it? Funny...like isnt enough.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i cant believe im going to say this....

i

love

you

leah

leah clearwater, i love you

with all my hear

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

if u want to fucksomeone them just go ask them. Don't bother lying about liking them.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

t

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

sure u do Jacob. But if bella said she wanted you back...u would leave me. So no. I don't Believe you

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no i wouldnt

bella, i loved her but i realised but it was lust

i love you leah

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

And thats what It is with me. Not that I blame u...

how do I know this isnt just your way of getting me in bed?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

it isnt

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

prove it

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

how?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

you tell me wolf boy

cos I don't think u understand that 'i love you' means I never want to leave you, or hurt you, or harm you, that I never want to be with anyone else and that you will never love anyone else.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ok i'll be back in a minuted

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ok...........

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i'm back

look at this picture

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u can't even spell right. Do u pay attention in school?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*sends picture of wrists*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I can't see it.

ok. Yes?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

you see them scars? they are scars from when i cut myself because i couldnt be with you

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Right. So why have all the fuck buddies instead of just telling me?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i was scared of the love i had for you

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

right...

and I'm supposed to Believe all this?

ANSWER ME

*starts to cry*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yes leah

dont cry

please

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

bit late for that. I'm already crying.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*walks over to Leah's house and cups her face with his hands*

*wipes away the tears and gently kisses the trails there*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

what you gonna do? Wipe the tears away and say its all gonna be ok? Say that you love me and that you will never leave me? Make promises?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i will do all that

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*turns away and continues crying* I do not want to be one of your trophy girls Jacob. No do I want to be in 'the list if girls I fucke

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*shows two little black books*

you see this one *holds one with lock* this is my diary, full of things about you

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

right

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

you see this one *holds up the other one* this is a book of girls, ones i fucked

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u want to know something?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*tears the book apart

what?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I really hate you sometimes, cos you fucking screw with my head, and now I'm wondering if Im actulacty in love with you, a thought that ive been avoiding.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*kisses lips gently*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*dosent kiss back but dosent pull away*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*strokes face gently* I love you leah clearwater, here *hands family neckclace adn puts it round your neck*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*takes your hands and looks you in the face* I hate my self for saying this, but I love you jacob black.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*kisses forehead*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

* turns and sits on the floor crying* and I swear. If you break my heart, I'll kill you. Litteraly

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

Don't worry baby, I won't

_**A/N: R & R please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey everyone. It's me again. Special thanks to FreeFancy1 (read her fanfics) and rippednotes (read her fanfics) for this chapter. How do you like this story? Can you please review when you read it because when you don't review, I'm not sure whether you like it or not and I want to incorporate your ideas into my stories so pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review when you read it. Thanks!**_

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL has been added to the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

hey embry

hey leah

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

hey my bros and hos

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:)

dont call leah a ho

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

i wasnt ;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

....

hi jacob.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

u did

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake. its ok .

calm down

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:(

sorry

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

kitty got claws *meows*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

SHUT UP EMBRY

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

watev

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

have u head?

me n jake are...

well...

u tell him jake

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

are fucking?

OMG

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

well kinda

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*offened look,*

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

lol

u whore-z

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

leah should u say it or me?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*upset offended look*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

awww sorry leah

but thats kinda part of it

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

not u

him.

that look was for embry

and yes u tell him

and teall him about the whole misshap imprint thing

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

the what?!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

i swear embry. if i get hold of u

jake tell him...

please.

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

tell me what?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

well ermmm i actually imprinted on leah, not nessie and i never told anyone and last night well im i told her and we're sortta getting marryed

married*

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

...

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

cos if he refers to either of us a whore again i will... litteraly kill him

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

U WHAT???????

AND LEAH SHUTUP

U WHAT????????????/

U FUCKING LIED TO MY FACE ABOUT NESSIE????

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Make Me

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

....

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

AND U IMPRINT OF THE BITCH/WHORE

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

CALM DOWN YOU TWO

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

ARE U MENTAL????//

CALM DOWN????

I DONT WANNA FUCKING CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!

HENCE THE USE OF ALL THE QUESTION/EXCLAIMATION MARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

are u gonna let him call me a bitch/whore?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

JAKE, WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

AND YES HE IS

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

DONT CALL HER A BITCH/WHORE EMBRY

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

WHY THE FUCK NOT????????????????????

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*cries* I knew this was a bad idea

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

awww leah dont cry

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

EMBRY YOU BASTARD

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

FUCK U

IM OUTTA HERE

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL has left the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

leah dont cry baby

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL has been added to the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry why did you leave?!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

a bit late

what is the problem here?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

you bastard

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

i phased

i had to get out of my house

so i left

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

why is it so bad for him to have imprinted on me

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

you've imprinted on melissa

you know what its like

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

but thats different

this is leah

u kno used-to-b-nice-now-turned-bitch leah

no offence

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

loads taken

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

lol

sorry

but its tru

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

i wasnt such a bitch last night

was i jake?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

what is your fucking probelm embry

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

why cant you just be happy?

i was happy wen i found out u had an imprint!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake. maybe... maybe u shouldnt have imprinted on me. i mean. u and embry are mates. and now look what ive done.

im so sorry

sorry

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

its not my fault i imprinted on you leah

it just happened

and embry shouldnt be being such a bastard about it

hes meant to be my mate so hes meant to support me

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

its my fault for agreeing to dating u

to marrying u

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no leah

its not

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

yes it is

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry is being a bastard for no reason

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

yes jacob it is

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

EMBRY YOU BASTARD

CANT YOU JUST FUCKING SUPPORT ME FOR ONCE!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

no

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

IM SICK OF ALL THIS SHIT

IM SICK OF THE FUCKING RANDOM GIRLS

IM SICK OF IT ALL

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

he

cant

cos

hes

probably

right

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no leah hes not

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

jakes rite

im being a bastard

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ok.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

I WANT TO BE HAPPY AND HAVE SOMEONE I LOVE

CANT YOU ACCEPT THAT

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Whatever. Im not in the mood anymore.

excuse me for a moment while i go to find a box of tissues

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

aww leah baby dont cry :'(

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

to damn late

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

leah im sorry

dnt cry

i was jus taken by surprise

and having my best bud lie to me hurt

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

bit fucking late isnt it

OH YEA.

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

yh i kno

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ITS ALL ABOUT U ISNT I?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

NO THTS NOT WAT I MENT

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*IT

U KNOW..

IT WAS MORE OF A DAMN SHOCK TO ME

I DIDNT ACT LIKE U

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry ur my best bud

you should support me wheter your suprised or not

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

look. maybe i shoud just call this all off jake.

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

WHAT NO!

NO DONT DO THT

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no leah please!

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

i wanna see ur happy moment

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*tear falls down face*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

well.

why not

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

well

why

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

im just some bitch/whore

apparently

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no your not leah

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

i didnt see u jumping to defend me

and if ur best friend hates me

...

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

i dnt hate u

its because it is u

and ive known u for so long

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

embry... say smart things befroe i start to hate u

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

and i dnt wana see u possibly get hurt again

not saying tht jake would do tht

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

good job u cant see me now huh?

jake..

maybe... .

we shoud just..

..

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

NO LEAH

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

leah listen to ur new coming hubby

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

i mean..

maybe it would be..

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

dnt break off the wedding

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

im not just talking about the wedding.

all of this is causing fighting.

maybe we should just end it all

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no leah

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake...

Jacob

i dont know what to say anymore

He seems to suddenly completely hate me and insult me,

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

no

no

no

non

non

no

no

no

no

non

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

no

non

no

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

im sorry... but dont u think it would be best?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*turns away from you*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

leah

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

im sorry..

jake..

Jacob.

but..

*takes a few deep breaths*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

leah!

no!

*starts to cry*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

...

*turns to face you and takes your hands*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

...

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

Don't wanna make it worse or ruin the moment or anything, but I'm still here. Just saying...

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*takes a deep breath and makes a sympathetic look and starts to cry*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*wipes tears away*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u dont love me jake.

u just think u do.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i do leah

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

embry... ur oppinion is allowed her

*here

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

no its not

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

i said it is.

so it is

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

do u want my opinion

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

...

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

yes or no?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yes

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

go on

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

.....

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

...............

cactulacty

shut up for one more minuite

embry

Jacob.

JACOB!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yes?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

i guess ur fucking stuck with me cos i cant bring my self to say it.

*walks off crying*

embry dont u dare follow me

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*follows leah and wipes her tears* dont cry babe

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

dont tell me what to do Jacob Black

thats my job to do as head of this relationship

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*steps back*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

embry...

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

yes....?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

now u can tell me ur opinon as i am too far away to hit you should u say something stupid

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

i was gonna say...

YOU TWO MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER!!!! I totally jus thought about it...and it makes sense. You two got your hearts broke for a reason. TO FIND EACH OTHER!!!!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

(L)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake baby im sorry. im so sorry. this has all got so confusing

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*kisses forehead*

brb

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ok

embry

u are damn well lucky im not allowed 2 kill u

so how is melissa

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

melissa (L)

melissa is AWESOME

and i love her (L) and she loves me (L)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

GD GD

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

and yesterday i got her flowers

(F)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

tho im surprised she hasnt bought u a kennel yet

.....

where did jake go

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

im surprised jake aint got u a flea collar yet

there all the rage for bitches (female dog)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ill tell him u said tht

anyway.

if i have fleas. igot them from u

rat bag

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

and i got them from ur hubby

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

sure

more like melissa

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

LEAVE MELISSA OUTTA THIS

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

leave jacob outt this then

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

fine...8o|

(growly face)

anyway

wanna play truth or dare

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

not without jake;)

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

PLZ

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ok ok

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

bk

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

hey baby

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

hey :)

so whats this i here about truth or dare!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

lets play T or D then

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MY FAV GAME!!!!!!!!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

(by the way... embry said i have flees)

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

EMBRY

FUCKIN HELL

CANT YOU LEAVE HER ALONE

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

its ok.

i got my own back

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

WAT

IM HERE

WAT

oh yh fleas

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

lets play

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

YAY

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

whos starting?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

just donnt bother with the counting

take it in turns

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ok, we'll go embry, leah then me

embry truth or dare?

You have just sent a nudge.

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

ok

ummmm

truth

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ok leah!

you give hima truth =P

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

no u

i insist baby

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

wats ur most romantic moment with melissa?

?????????????????????????????????????????????

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

ummmmmmm

well

there was this time

DO I REALLY HAV TO TELL U

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yeah

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

fine

i put rose petals all over this satin bed and we fed each chocolate covered fruits and well...one thing lead to another......lol U WILL NEVER GET THE DEATS

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

lool

ok..

truth for me

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

ok

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry u ask her

:)

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

who was your first?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:O

......

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

no.

no way

nada

no

nope

never

nah ah

never gonna tell

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

u have to

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

brb.. havve 2 switch 2 my ipod ppl

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 has left the conversation.

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 has been added to the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

well leah?

r u going to answer?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u really wanna know?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yh

was it sam?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

yes

yh was it sam?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I never slept with Sam

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

oh

who then?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

its jake init

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake...u know that dude...that you hate....whats his name?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

....

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

quil?

WAS IT QUIL

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i hate alot of dudes

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

U HATE QUIL

WAS IT ME

wait...

it cant b me

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry u would know if it was u

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

WAS IT EDWARD

OMG IT IS EDWARD WASNT IT

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

yes he would. ;) and no...ERM....u know...whats his names dad...

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

....

IT WAS A DA?!

DAD*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Carlee? Or something? Idk. I was too drunk to remeber

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

CARLISLE!?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

U SLEPT WITH CARLISLE

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Possibly. Who ever it was got me very drunk at the time

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

*DA DA DAAAAAAAA*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:O

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

wait...no...

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

soz i had add the *DA DA DAAAAAA*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

He did smerhing else. I cannot remeber. I was drunk

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

hahaha

anyway jake t or d

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

wait. Carlyle is the tall one who's a doctor right?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

yeah

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

yes

thnk u captain DUH

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

oh. Then it was him.

he got me drunk

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

lol

i will have talk to rose

about tht

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

o

m

g

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

Don't please. She will litteraly kill me

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

fine...

anyway

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake I was drunk

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

ANYWAY

JAKES TURN

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

Truth

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake...please...I was drunk and it was ages ago

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ok leah

i forgive you

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ok. I'll give him a truth

why did u lie about nessie?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i wasnt sure how i felt at the time

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

embry...t or d?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 just sent you a nudge.

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

embry!!

Embry.

jake..

anyone???

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

embry?

ok lets just chat while embry is gone

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

so. U always wanted this. Howeas your day jake?

u said u wantedtobeabletp talk openly

jake

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

im bk silly willies

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

cool

t or d embry

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

finally

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

d im bored

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

leah, babe, give home one :)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I dare you to kiss jake

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

LOL

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

say whta?!

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

do you mind Leah?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake sorry. But guts kissing is hot

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

SAY WHAT?!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I don't you as you kiss me 100x better

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:)

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

SAY WHAT AGAIN?!

im not doing it

no way

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

u forfeit?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

GLADLY

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

give him another one leah :)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

ok. Snog jake. That's the forefit

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u don't mind do u jake?

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

YH MAN

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

HAS U NOES SHAME

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

nope

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

can i forfeit again?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

nope.

do it embry.

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

no

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

jake...

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

what about melissa?

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

she'll understand

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

and if she don't. She can pick a fight with me.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:)

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

no she wo...oh ok she said she will

and i now hate her

OW MY HEART

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

LOL

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

IT HURT TO SAY THAT

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

now snog. This is gonna be hot

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

fine...

*snogs jake*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*snogs bk*

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

*holds close*

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*pulls away*

WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*smiles and laughs with sexy smirk on face* thankyou. *kisses jake* and thankyou

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

*taps leahs butt*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

u can have all that later. My fantisy don't include embry watching

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

:P

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

oh and sorry jake got a bit carried...away....long way away....timbucktu far away....THE SUN kind of far away.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

LOL

anyway, leah, truth or dare?

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

*sits ok jacobs lap* but I'll still tease

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:

IM GOING SO U GUYS CAN

BLEUGH

Embry Call IMPRINTFULL has left the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

come leah, lets go to ur room

;)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

add him back baby. Ahaha

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

hes gone to melissa

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

I'd love to baby. But we still have my truth to finish

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

ok lets finish yours then we go to ur room :)

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

hehe. Ok truth

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

can we go to your room now

?*

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

hahaha. Urnchoice. But remeber. If u drop me after we fuck...I'll rip you to peices.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:

i wont now lets go

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:

yea

*grabs your hand and leads you upstairs*

_**A/N: R & R please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001has been added to the conversation.

Jacob Black TruAlpha101 has been added to the conversation.

Embry Call IMPTINTFULL has been added to the conversation.

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 has been added to the conversation.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**WASSUP PEOPLE**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

I BARE MADE A GROUP CHAT THE SAME TIME

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

YO YO YO

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LOL**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

way to ruin my vibe

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**HOWS ALL MY DOGS AND LEECHS DOING?**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Hi embers.

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

hey rosyposy

**Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:**

Hey

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

No.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**ha**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

hey lee lee

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**rosyposy**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Hi jay.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

***laughs to self***

**Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:**

So hows everyone?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**hey leesiepoo**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

tht dnt sound rite

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Its raining :D

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***TRANSFORMS TO WOLF***

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Jacob, go outside.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

***JUMPS IN MUD***

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

rain gets me wet man

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW EMBRYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

wat...

**Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:**

Jacob remeber who i am to you! I will litterally put you in the dog house if yoi say that again

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**D:**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

LMAO

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

HAHA *makes whip noise*

**Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:**

:P

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

EMBERS IS SO INNCOENT.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**SHUT UP EMBRY, RAIN MAKES YOU WET**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

LOOOOOOOOL

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**emphasis on the WETTTTTT**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

EWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:**

Lol

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

THTS NOT WHAT I MEANT U DICK!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**EXACTLY, UR DICK GETS WET**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

no your the dick, dickwad

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Wat about jake, jay jay, jayden, space heater etc etc

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**what about me...**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Im gna make some poptarts for bella brb

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**okkkkkkkk**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

omnomnomnomnom

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

i just said tht ¬¬

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**i know**

**GUESS WHAT U GUYS**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

what

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**IM NOT DRINKING ALCOHOL! IM DRINKING WATER!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

OMG BIG SHOCKER

hey we should play my second fave game

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**which is...**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

have you ever...?

DUH!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**OH YEAH DUDE**

**AWESOME**

***5***

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

ok i wanna start

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

No Ha

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

SHUT UP

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**go embry**

**Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 says:**

Gonna go and so sime stuff x

Leah Clearwater TeenQueen43 has left the conversation.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**she means do some stuff**

**LOVE YA LEESIEPOO!**

**ha! shes not here :D**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

THERES A FUCKING CRANE FLY IN MY ROOOM

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**dude ur a vampire**

**suck its blood**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

I WAS JUST GNA SAY THT

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**HIGH FIVE EMBRY**

***5***

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

*5*

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

u kno it

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

***CHEST BUMP!***

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

no

thts gay

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**the jumping banging chests thing...**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

i kno

just no

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**oh**

**:'(**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

ur chest is wet as well

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**ANYWAY DUDE, PLAY THE GAME :D**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

oh yh

jake: have you ever cheated on leah

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**nope :D**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

...

BORING!

i need the goss..

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**leah!**

**i mean ROSALIE!**

You have just sent a nudge.

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

dnt NUDGE me fool

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**D:**

**fine embry, i'll ask you**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

ok ask away

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**have you ever had sex in a womens toilet?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

yes...:$

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

shutup it was one time!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**with?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

who do you think/

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**melissa?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

well done caotain DUH!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**does she usually go in the guys toilets with you?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

captain*

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

no ass wipe!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**you go now dude**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

and the uesatuon was girls toilet

question*

icant spell todai

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**lol**

**ur turn dude**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

jake: have you ever made out with an inanimate object

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**yeah**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

wat ws it?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**the wall :D**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

oh yeh gross

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**:D**

**have you ever fucked an inanimate object?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

no im not gay

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee your not**

***whispers* bisexuallllllllll**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Fucktards.

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

FUCK U BLACK

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**my ass is wide open dude**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

OMG WHY D:

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

i will kill you both

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**:D**

**anywayyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**moving on**

**rosalie, have u ever fucked someone in the mens toilets and who/**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Errrrrrrr

Nyeh?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**WHAT A LIAR**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

SHUT UP!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**we all heard you and emmett**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

i didnt..

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

FUCK YOU!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**everyone else did**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

DONT ANSWER.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**anyway rose its ur turn**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

To JayJay, have u ever said i love u to a girl just to get her in bed?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**yup *pops p***

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

...

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

cmon rose even I knew that

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Did you lie to me?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**nope *pops p***

**embry ur next**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

ask me then

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**u have to ask someone something**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

oh my bad

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Of course you didnt. AND WAT THE HELL IS "P"? Prozac?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**i mean pops the p on the word**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

ok rose have you ever dreamt of fucking someone other than emmett and jake

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

OH

Nope,sorry to disappoint you embers. And who said i dreamt of JayJay? It would be a nightmare if i did.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**no bitch you know you love this *points to dick***

**me next!**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

HELLLLLLL NO.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**embry, have you every done 'sexting'**

**?***

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Javob If you think im going to even touch you after what you admitted...

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**what did i admit?**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

yh i do sexting a lot

and phone sex

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**omg dude r u that desperate**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

a lot

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

THAT U CLAIM TO LOVE GIRLS JUST SO YOU CAN FUCK THEM!

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**i know but i dont anymore**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Oh really. When did that happen, right after you took advantage of me? Jerkwad.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**no, i imprinted on leah**

**we're getting married**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Oh right.

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

how do u feel now, bitch?

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Fine. I think ill leave soon actually, i domt feel well.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**ur a vampire...**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Yh well its a vampire cold.

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**lmfao**

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Yh. "lol".

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

lies u wanna go masturbate over jake

admit it bitch

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**HIGH FIVE ME EMBRY**

***5***

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

*5*

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

FUCK YOU. NO I DO NOT.

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

BULLSHIT

YOU CANT GET SICK

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

NOT THAT KIND OF SICK! IM TALKING ABOUT A HEADACHE U FOOL

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

its still bullshit..

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

no it isnt.

Im serious.

Have u guys seen emmet?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**yeah he's in bed**

**with jessica**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

dude dnt fuck wid her

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

Pardon me?

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

hes fucking you

i mean

with you

:P

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

LIAR YOU MEANT THAT INNUEDO U DOG

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**HIGH FIVE ME DUDE**

***5***

**Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 says:**

N*

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**sooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rosalie Cullen BlondeBiatch-001 has left the conversation.

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

anyway so hows life

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**gooddddddddddddd**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

good jake good

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**what bout u dude**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

awesome

rosalie how bout u?

oh wait dont answer

you dnt have a life

ur dead

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**SHE LEFT DUDE**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

damn i was just getting rude u kno

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

today has been a very slow day

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**i know man!**

**its been boring D:**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

im curious

who was ur first kiss and who was ur first

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**first kiss-bella, first-leah**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

woah woah woah how was ur first bella

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**kiss dude**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

soz i mean leah

how was ur first leah

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**we had a one night stand at some party**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

how old were u

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**15**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

SO IN A YEAR YOU BECAME A WEREWOLF AND FUCKED 34 DIFFERENT GIRLS

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**dude im almost 18**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

no no no no no no no no no no no no no

when did u imprint on leah

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**last year**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

ok to my understanding, you fucked 34 girls in a year and 5 more the next year and then imprinted on leah/reneesme and now your getting married

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**yup**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

then i have only one more question for you:

How was Leah? Was she hot?

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**DUDE**

**THERE IS SUCH A THING AS PRIVATE BUSINESS**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

not with you theres not

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**well with my imprint there is**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

damn sometimes i hate the new you

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**:D**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

feel free to ask me any question u want

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**how is melissa**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

shes awesome

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**i mean in bed dude**

**but u dont have to tell me**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

oh in bed...yh shes still awesome

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LOL**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

is tht all u wanna kno

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**who was ur first kiss and first**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

my first was Annabelle from school

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**right**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

my first kiss was...im not gay but...quil

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**U SERIOUS?**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**DUDE! UGLY BETTY'S ON!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

lemme explain

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

I LOVE UGLY BETTY

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**HIGH FIVE DUDE**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

im switching

*5*

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**WE'RE DUDES THAT LOVE UGLY BETTY**

***5***

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

*5*

wait lemme explain the quil thing

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**OH YEAH**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

i was like 13 and he was teaching me

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**LMFAO**

**ONLY GIRLS DO THAT DUDE**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

WELL IT WAS HIS FUCKING IDEA

but i gotta b honest hes a good kisser

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**DUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

****

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

im jus being honest

ask leah shes kissed him too

oops..

i werent meant to tell u tht

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**WTF?**

**grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

what, what's got u pissed

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**leah never told me she kissed quil!**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

oh yh tht

soz

i wasnt really meant to tell u

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**fuck**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

dude u ok?

it was a long time ago

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**fuck**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

dude speak to me

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**fuck**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

she walked in on us and wanted to try it out on us

I MEAN him

shit...

ok she kissed me 2 but they were the ones tht got a bit crazy ok

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**FUCK!1**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

i went home i swear

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**FUCK**

**YOU**

**EMBRY**

**CALL**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

IM SORRY

I WAS 13

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**FUCK**

**YOU**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

UR OVERRACTING

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**FUCK**

**YOU**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO IT HAPPENED ONCE

IT NEVER HAPPENED AGAIN

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK**

**Embry Call IMPRINTFULL says:**

PLZ FORGIVE US WE DIDNT MEAN IT

well i didnt anyway

u mite wanna get quil's in writing

im kidding hes sorry too

REALLY sorry

and so am i

look on the bright side: ur getting married

to the girl u love most

**Jacob Black TruAlpha101 says:**

**FUCK YOU EMBRY**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, I know, I know, I am so mean to you guys, it's just I'm doing some of my GCSE's this year and homework and I just haven't been in the mood to write AT ALL for the past few months but I'm hoping to finish some stories soon

This chapter isn't amazing but its good

Credit goes to Freefancy1 who is Embry Call in this chapter, hope you like it :)

* * *

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

Hey dude

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

oh dude you cant still b mad at me

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

i said i was sorry

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

quil even bought you a gift

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

leah spend the past few days crying

cos you wont talk to her

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**...**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

JAKE CMON

WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**k.**

**it would have been nice if you told me in the first place, i would have prefered if i was told this before we got together seeing as there is meant to be no secrets in the wolf pack**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

well i kno now for the future...do i have my best friend back?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

***sigh* fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

YAY! *girlie scream*

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**OMFG WE HAVE ICE-CREAM! *FAN-GIRL SCREAM***

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

I LOVE ICE CREAM *Screams*

*coughs*

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**its cornetto's tehehehehehhehehe**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

we need to man up

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**idgaf, i'm loved up**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

awwww vute

cute*

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**xD**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

so when you gonna tell the others your talking to them

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**i'll text them in a minute**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

sext more like

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**lemme finish my ice-cream, then i will**

**dude, i only sext Leah ;)**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

ewww

creepy wink face

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:P**

**;P**

**so wuu2 dudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

music jamming

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**awesome sauce**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

awesome sauce? since when did you say that?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**since now BITCH!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

OKAY CALM YOUR MOOBS

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**WHAT MOOBS!**

**DUDE IM RIPPED!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

NOT AS RIPPED AS ME BITCH!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**WHOS THE TRUE ALPHA?**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

Sam...

KIDDING DONT KILL ME

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**BITCH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

but i have no money

:)

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**FUCK YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

Did i?

HMMMM?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**Fuck you Call! You owe me!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

WHAT FOR?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**KISSING MY IMPRINT!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

I WAS FUCKING 13 YEARS OLD! LET IT GO!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

fine, whatever i give the fuck UP!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:D**

**I WINNNNNNNNNNNNNN! MWHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

hollow victory, dipshit

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE *OPENS HAND* OH LOOK ITS EMPTY, NO FUCKS ARE GIVEN MWHAHAHAHAHA**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

IDGAF! does it look like i give a fuck if you give a fuck?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU USING MY LINES?**

**D:**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

COS I CAN BITCH, GO FUCK A CAT OR SOMETHING!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**I HAVE A GIRL TO FUCK ACTUALLY :D**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

SO DO I

which reminds me, i havent seen her in like 4 hours

MY HEART HURTS

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**thats really sad =))**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

and your smiling because...

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**its a laughing face you dickwad, get a blackberry, then you'll know**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

I WONT JOIN THE BB CULT, I REFUSE! I WANNA IPHONE

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**NOOOOOOOOOOO**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**IPHONES ARE THE DEVILS TOOL**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

SO ARE BB'S

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**SO AREN'T**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

SO ARE

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**ARE WE SERIOUSLY GOING TO DO THIS?**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

no im tired, too much sex last 4 hours ago

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**whatever, liar**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

call melissa and ask if you are a non-believer

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**whatever**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

so hows leah and your dick since they're the only things you seem to have a fully functional relationship with?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**excuse me! we do stuff other than sex!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

like what?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**we actually talk you know!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

bout what?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**problems, our likes, dislikes**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

what problems?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**like the problem with her kissing u guys**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

*nervous laughter* oh yeah that...I SAID IM SORRY, MOVE THE FUCK ON

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

LUV ME REALLY!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**really? do i?**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

Yes you do...

I KNO YOU DO

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**I didn't know that!**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

DONT YOU LIE TO ME YOU TWAT :'(

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:P**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

i knew you were lying

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**Love ya really Embers :D 3 x**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

LOVE YA TOO! (NO HOMO)

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**LMFAO XD**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

hey we should play a game

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**what game?**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

truth or dare, have you ever, would you rather?

your choice

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**how about we do all three?**

**so if we have a would you rather, we do that, if we have a truth, we do that and yeah**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

um ok yeah

you start cos im baffed

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**would you rather fuck carlisle or emmett? :P**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

EWWW DUDE WHY

ummm

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:D**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

i guess emmett cos hes younger

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA YOU JUST ADMITTED YOUR GAYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

IM NOT GAY YOU PRICK

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**XD**

**your turn**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

NOT GAY

ok would you rather be raped by edward or chopped off your dick?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**chop of my dick**

**im not being touched by the glitter fairy**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

LOL fairy...

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:D**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

ok your turn

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**have you ever cheated on a girl?**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

nope *pops p*

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**awesome sauce**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

ok have you ever fucked a dude (other than the cullens of course)

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**nopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

REALLY?

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**yup :)**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

goos for you man

good*

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:D**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

wells i gotta go

MELLY IS CALLING ME

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:(#**

**ok dude :(**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

BYE

!

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**i need to go fuck leah anyways**

**byeeeeeeeee!1**

Embry Call IMPRINTFUL says:

LOL

Jacob Black TRUALPHA says:

**:D**

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think? Review please :)


End file.
